This invention relates to a coffee extracting apparatus and a method for extracting coffee essence from coffee material or powder.
An apparatus for extracting coffee essence from coffee powder by means of percolation has been in popular use to date. Such a percolating type coffee extracting apparatus comprises an extracting container for receiving coffee powder herein and a hot water feeding device for feeding hot water into the container. When the hot water is fed into the container, the coffee essence is extracted from the coffee powder in the container in the manner known in the art. A mixture of the coffee essence and the hot water is discharged as a liquid coffee extract from the container. After the liquid coffee extract is discharged from the container, coffee grounds are remained in the container. In order to expel the coffee grounds, the container is exposed to a shock or is shaken in a conventional percolating type coffee extracting apparatus.
However, the conventional percolating type coffee extracting apparatus has such problems as emitting noise when the container is caused to expel the coffee grounds by being exposed to the shock or being shaken. In addition, it is assumed that the coffee grounds are remained adhering to an inner surface of the container even after the container is exposed to the shock or is shaken.